Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Raamaturoti register
Siin on loetletud Raamaturoti registri märksõnad, mida algses käsikirjas ei ole. '' a ab ''Ab urbe condita libri abe Abensbergi lahing abt Abtkond ac aca Acacia collinsii ach Erik Acharius ad ada Adalbero von Eppenstein, Bryan Adams+Bryan Adams discography, John Adams, Michel Adanson, Adriatici kampaania (1807–14)+Timeline of the Adriatic campaign of 1807–14 ade Adelheid ado adoonismütsik, Adolf II (Kleve-Mark) ae aet Æthelberht Kentist ag aga Jacob Georg Agardh, Agaricus deserticola, Agaricus bernardii, Agathaeromys agd Agde agn Agnès de France (1260-1325) ah aht ahtalehine villpea ai air Air (Prantsuse bänd)+Air (French band) discography al Al-Mansur (Abbassiidid) ala alaanid, Alabama+List of Governors of Alabama, Alam-Lausitz, Alam-Reini-Vestfaali ringkond, Alamo lahing+List of Texan survivors of the Battle of the Alamo, Alan I Suur, Alaska+List of Governors of Alaska alb Albaania vürstiriik, Alba-la-Romaine, Albon (Drôme), Albrecht I (Baieri), Albrecht I (Saksi), Albrecht II (Baieri), Albrecht II (Brandeburg), Albrecht II (Meissen), Albrecht II (Saksi-Wittenberg), Albrecht III (Baieri), Albrecht III (Saksi-Wittenberg), Albrecht IV (Saksi-Lauenberg), Albrecht V (Baieri), Albrecht V (Saksi-Lauenberg), Albrecht VII von Habsburg ald Aldfrith ale Aleksander I, Alemannia, Aleran, Alexios I Komnenos, Alexios III Megas Komnenos alf Alfonso II (Aragón), Alfonso V (Aragon), Alfriston ali Nadia Ali+Nadia Ali discography, Alice in Chains+Alice in Chains discography alk Alkuin all Joel Asaph Allen, alligaatorlased, allobrogid, Allonnes (Sarthe) alm Almanzor, almoraviidid alp Alpha Kappa Alpha, Alphonse, Poitou krahv, alpiinne kliima, Alpilles alt Altfrid, Altmark, Altötting am ama Amalasuntha, Amalfi, Amanita abrupta, Amanita aestivalis, Amanita atkinsoniana, Amanita australis, Amanita daucipes, Amanita exitialis, Amanita nothofagi, Amanita ocreata, Amanita onusta, Amanita ravenelii, Amanita rubrovolvata, Amanita thiersii, ammannia amb Ambystoma macrodactylum ame Ameerika alligaator, ameerika jalgpall+List of American football teams in the United Kingdom, Ameerika Karusnahakompanii, Ameerika siig, Florentino Ameghino, Elly Ameling amm ammoniaakmütsik amp Ampuriase krahvkond amy Amylostereum an anc Ancien Régime and András II, Andras III, Henry Charles Andrews, Louis Andriessen, Andronikos III Palaiologos ang Angeln, anglid, anglonormanni keel, Anglosaksi Inglismaa, Anglosaksi kroonika, anglosaksid, angrivaarid ani Animas Forks ann Anne de Bretagne ano ''Anomia'' (perekond) (Anomiidae?) ant Antechinomys laniger, Antonios Suur, Antrodia serialiformis ap apa apanaaž ape Apelsinide sõda apo Apollo 13+Apollo13-load on deck crop1.jpg apt Apt (Vaucluse) ar ara Araablaste vallutused, François Arago arc Archaeomarasmius, Arcis-sur-Aube lahing, arcus-pilv-File:Shelf cloud pano oct07 ver4.jpg are areekapalm, Paul Arène arg Argopecten irradians ari ariosoofia, Arizona+List of Governors of Arizona arj Ricardo Arjona+List of awards and nominations received by Ricardo Arjona ark Arkansas+List of Governors of Arkansas arm Armillaria hinnulea, armuke arp Árpád arr Arrested Development+List of awards and nominations received by Arrested Development art Artois krahvkond arv arvutus as ase asekunginas, Aseroe rubra ask askleepias aso Ascocoryne sarcoides asp asparilised , Aspen, Aspern-Esslingi lahing, Aspleniaceae ast asteegid, asteegi mütoloogia, Astelrailased, Astropecten asu asuriit, Asutav kogu (Prantsusmaa) az azi Azincourt'i lahing at ate ateriinilised ath Athyriaceae au aub Aubagne, Théodore Aubanel aud Audioslave+Audioslave discography aug August (Saksi), August (Saksi-Lauenberg), August I (Braunschweig-Lüneburg), August Ludwig (Anhalt-Köthen) aus austraalia konnkurk, Austraalia kullapalavik, austraalia merisk, austraalia pelikan+File:Australian Pelicans.jpg, austraalia tuuletallaja, austraalia vart, Australian Crawl+Australian Crawl discography, Austria pärilussõda, Austria-Ungari kroon, Austrolestes annulosus aut Autun auv Auvergne (provints) av ava Avatar: The Last Airbender+Template:Avatar: The Last Airbender avi Avignoni vangipõlv, Avitus b ba baa Baan (tiitel) bac Johann Christian Bach, Backstreet Boys+Backstreet Boys discography bad Bad Abbach, Bad Belzig, Bad Buchau, Bad Griesbach (Rottal), Bad Hindelang, Bad Wimpfen, Bad Windsheim, Badeni rahu, Badenweiler bai Baieri-München, Baieri-Straubing, Bailéni lahing, Henri Ernest Baillon, Spencer Fullerton Baird bak baklipuu bal Hans Baldung, Balingen, Balkani kampaania, Balloni lahing ban banaadi krookus, Bandol, Joseph Banks , Banksia aquilonia, Banksia attenuata, Banksia marginata, Banksia prionotes, Banksia speciosa, Banksiamyces bar Charles Jean Marie Barbaroux, Barbeyella minutissima, Barby (Saksamaa), Barcelona Usatges, Barcelonnette, Willem Barentsz, Baribal, Antoine Barnave, Barnim III (Pommeri), Barre des Ecrins bas Basiilik+List of basil cultivars, Bastille' vallutamine+File:Storming the bastille 4.jpg bat Battarrea phalloides bau Bauhaus+Bauhaus discography, Bautzeni lahing be bea Béatrice I (Burgundia), Tarleton Hoffman Bean, Beaucroissant, Eugène de Beauharnais, Beaulieu-sur-Mer, Beaune bec Beck bed Bede bee William Beebe bel Béla I, Béla III, Belén, Belisarios, Louis Bellaud, Belle Époque, Jacques-Nicolas Bellin ben Bennelong, John Joseph Bennett, Bentheimi krahvkond ber Berà, Berenguer Ramon I, Barcelona krahv, Berezina, Bergen-File:BergenHordalandNorwayVagen.jpg, Aristide Bergès, Bergi hertsogkond, Miles Joseph Berkeley, Lucien Berland, Berlin (Nevada), Bernhard I (Anhalt-Bernburg), Bernhard I (Baden), Bernhard I (Baden), Bernhard I (Saksi), Bernhard II (Saksi), Bernhard II (Saksi-Lauenberg), Bernhard von Ibbenbüren, William Berryman, Berthold (Baieri), Berthold IV (Zähring), Berthold V (Zähring) bes Jean-Baptiste Bessières bez Bezzecca lahing bi bib Gabriel Bibron big Big Boi+Big Boi discography, Big Star bil Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy, Hermann Billung bin Hiram Bingham bir Birdman+Birdman discography, Birmingham City FC+Birmingham City F.C. league record by opponent bis Ann Bishop, bismarkiapalm bj bjö Björk+List of awards and nominations received by Björk bl bla Elizabeth Blackwell, Henri Marie Ducrotay de Blainville, Émile Blanchard, Francisco Manuel Blanco, Gregory Blaxland ble Blechnum discolor, Blenheimi lahing blo Bloc Party+Bloc Party discography, Piet Blom blu Carl Ludwig Blume blü Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher bo José Vicente Barbosa du Bocage boc Luigi Boccherini, Marie Firmin Bocourt bod Bodie (California), Bodie (Washington), Karl Bodmer boe Boemondo I (Antioka) bog Bogislaw V (Pommeri), Bogislaw XIII (Pommeri) boi Boiootia, Jean Baptiste Boisduval bol Boletellus ananas, Boletus abruptibulbus, Boletus amygdalinus, Boletus auripes, Boletus bicolor, Boletus curtisii, Boletus frostii, Boletus mirabilis, Boletus pulcherrimus, Boletus rubroflammeus, Boletus subluridellus, Boletus torosus, Boletus zelleri, boliivia mägimeepalm bon Charles Lucien Bonaparte, Jérôme Bonaparte, Joseph Bonaparte, Bonifatius, Pierre Bonnard, Charles Bonnet, Aimé Bonpland boo Booker T. & the M.G.'s, Daniel Boone bop Bopfingen bor Bordighera, Borgo Tossignano, Bornhövedi lahing (1813), Borobudur, Borrell II (Barcelona krahv) bos Louis Augustin Guillaume Bosc, Bosnia Elizabeth, Boso (Provence), Boston (bänd) bot Bothia bou Bourbonnais, Bourgoin-Jallieu bow David Bowie+List of awards and nominations received by David Bowie br bra Brabanti hertsogkond, Guy Bradley, Dietrich Brandis, Johann Friedrich von Brandt, brasiilia feihoapuu bre Ludovico Brea, Brec de Chambeyron, Christian Ludwig Brehm, Bremeni peapiiskopkond, Bremgarten (Šveits), Brenneri kuru, Břetislav I, bretoonid bri Briançon, Brignoles, Brighton, Mathurin Jacques Brisson, Britannia (provints), Briti armee, britid (keldi rahvas) bro Bron, Joshua Brookes, Robert Broom, Ford Madox Brown bru Jean Guillaume Bruguière, Brun (Saksi), Brunichild, Bruno (Augsburg), Bruno Suur brä Bräunlingen bu buc Martin Bucer bul bulgarid, Jean Baptiste François Pierre Bulliard bur Burgdorf, Jean-Jacques Burlamaqui, Pieter Burmann Vanem, Alexander Burnes, Frank Macfarlane Burnet‎, Gilbert Burnet, Thomas Burnet, William Burnet‎, Frances Hodgson Burnett, Henry Cornelius Burnett‎, Burney reljeef‎, Charles Burney, Frederick Russell Burnham, Burns, Oyster Burns‎, Robert Burns, Ambrose Burnside‎, Aaron Burr‎, Edgar Rice Burroughs, John Burroughs, Wellington R. Burt‎, Frederick William Burton, Robert Burton, William Henry Bury‎ bus Ogier Ghiselin de Busbecq, Wilhelm Busch‎, George H. W. Bush, Vannevar Bush, Būṣīrī, George Busk, Frances Buss buz François Buzot(?), Buzzcocks, Gjon Buzuku but Solomon Butcher, Benjamin Butler, Jerry Butler, Samuel Butler, Smedley Butler, Butte, Daniel Butterfield bux Richard Buxton bä bär Bärwalde leping bö böl Heinrich Böll bü bül Bülach(vajalik?), Friedrich Wilhelm Freiherr von Bülow bür Gottfried August Bürger büs Anton Friedrich Büsching, Bütsantsi-Araabia sõjad, Bütsantsi meditsiin, Bütsantsi-Normanni sõjad, Bütsantsi rahasüsteem, Bütsantsi-Sassaniidide sõjad büt Christian Wilhelm Büttner by byl Mather Byles byn John Byng byr John Byrom bys Johan Niclas Byström c ca cab Jean Cabanis cal Robert Calder, Antoine-François Callet, Charles Alexandre de Calonne cam Joachim Camerarius Vanem, Hamilton Camp, Robert Campin can Candoia, Theodore Edward Cantor car Carlo (Calabria hertsog), Carlo I (napoli), Carlo II (napoli), Carlo III (napoli), Carlo Martello (Anjou), Carloman II, Lazare Carnot, Carolina di Borbone-Due Sicilie cas Casalfiumanese, Cassino, Castel del Rio, Casteldelfino, Castellet, Pierre de Castelnau cav Cavalaire-sur-Mer ce cer Ceriagrion glabrum cez Cèze ch cha Challans, Jean-Baptiste Nompère de Champagny, Chamrousse, Philis de La Charce, Charroux, Chasseneuil, Château d'If, Château de Vizille, Château-d'Œx, Châteauneuf-les-Martigues, Châteauroux, Châtillon-sur-Seine chi Childebert II, Childebert III, Childebert Lapsendatud, Childerich II, Chilperich II chl Chlodwig IV, Chlothar III, Chlothar IV chr Johann Ludwig Christ cl cla Hilda Clark co con Timothy Abbott Conrad cop John Singleton Copley cr cra Heinrich Johann Nepomuk von Crantz cu cun Allan Cunningham cuv Frédéric Cuvier cä cäc Cäcilie von Brandenburg d da dal William Healey Dall dau Dauphiné Alpid de dec Joseph Decaisne der Derenburg di die Die (Drôme), Hans Karl von Diebitsch, Diessenhofen din Dinkelsbühl dis William Lucas Distant do don Edward Donovan doz Dozza dou Camille Doucet dr dru Carl Georg Oscar Drude du dud Duderstadt duh Henri-Louis Duhamel du Monceau dum Auguste Duméril dus Jan Ladislav Dussek e ei ein Einbeck em ema Emanuel (Anhalt-Köthen), Emanuel Lebrecht (Anhalt-Köthen) emb Embrun (Hautes-Alpes) en eng Adolf Engler enn Enno (Ida-Friisimaa) er ern Ernst August (Hannover) es esm Ermesenda de Carcasona esp Eugen Johann Christoph Esper et eti Étienne I (Burgundia) eu eud Eudes I (Burgundia hertsog), Eudes II (Burgundia hertsog), Eudes III (Burgundia hertsog), Eudes IV (Burgundia hertsog) eus William Eustis ey eyg Eygalières, Eyrieux (jõgi) f fa fab Johan Christian Fabricius, Otto Fabricius far Faenza fal Falkenstein (Saksi-Anhalt) fe fer Ferdinand Friedrich (Anhalt-Köthen) fi fin Frank Finn, Otto Finsch fo foc Foça fon Fontanelice fou Fourmies fr fra Franzburg fri Friedberg (Hessen), Elias Magnus Fries, Theodor Magnus Fries, Fritzlar g ga gae Joseph Gaertner gar Gardon ge geh Gehrden geo Georg I (Pommeri) ger Carl Eduard Adolph Gerstaecker gi gie Giengen gif Gifhorn gil Claude Casimir Gillet gis Paul Dietrich Giseke gm gme Johann Friedrich Gmelin go gor Gorges du Verdon, Gotzelo I (Lotringi Hertsog), Gottfried, Alam-Lotringi hertsog, Gottfried VI, Alam-Lotringi hertsog gou Augustus Addison Gould gr gra John Edward Gray gri Grimoald Vanem gu gui Guillaume I (Burgundia), Guillaume I (Provence), Guillaume II (Burgundia) gul Guifré el Pilós, Guifré II h ha hag Haguenau hal Stephen Hales, Ben Hall, Albrecht von Haller ham Emma Hamilton han Hankensbüttel, Emil Christian Hansen har Moses Harris haw Adrian Hardy Haworth he hec Johann Jakob Heckel hed Johann Hedwig hei Heinrich (Anhalt-Köthen), Heinrich (Braunschweig-Dannenberg), Heinrich I (Baieri), Heinrich I (Brandenburg), Heinrich I (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich I (Lotring), Heinrich I (Münsterberg-Oels), Heinrich I (Triooli krahv), Heinrich II (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Heinrich II (Austria), Heinrich II (Baieri), Heinrich II (Brandenburg), Heinrich II (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich II von Laach, Heinrich III (Anhalt-Aschersleben, Heinrich III (Baieri), Heinrich IV (Anhalt-Bernburg), Heinrch IX (Baieri), Heinrich Julius (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich V (Mecklenburg), Heinrich V (Pfalz), Heinrich VI (Pfalz), Heinrich von Kärnten, Heinrich X (Baieri), Lorenz Heister hel Georg Helt hen Friedrich Gustav Jakob Henle, Paul Christoph Hennings, Henri (Portugali krahv), Henri I (Burgundia hertsog), Henri I (Guise), Henri II de Guise, Henri II de Montmorency, Heinrich (Brabant), Heinrich I, Alam Lotringi hertsog, Henryk II Vaga her Johann Hermann het Hettstedt heu Theodor von Heuglin hew William Chapman Hewitson hi hil Johannes Hildebrandt his Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum hit Edward Hitchcock ho hoc Bénédict Pierre Georges Hochreutiner hod Brian Houghton Hodgson hof Georg Franz Hoffmann hon Gerhard August Honckeny hop Stephen Hopkins (poliitik) hu hug Hugues I (Burgundia), Hugues II (Burgundia), Hugues III (Burgundia), Hugues IV (Burgundia), Hugues V (Burgundia hertsog) hun Janos Hunyadi i im imr Imre is isn Isny im Allgäu j je jea Jeanne I (Burgundia, Jeanne I, Auvergne'i krahvinna, Jeanne II (Burgundia), Jeanne III (Burgundia) jer Thomas C. Jerdon jo joh Johann Friedrich I (Saksi), Johann Georg I (Anhalt-Dessau), Johann Georg II (Anhalt-Dessau) ju jua Juan-les-Pins jug Jugoslaavia partisanid k ka kal Kalman kam Kampen (Madalmaad) kar Karl (Provence), Karl Alexander (Württemberg), Karl Georg Lebrecht (Anhalt-Köthen), Karl Friedrich (Anhalt-Bernburg), Karl I (Anhalt-Zerbst), Karl I (Pfalz-Zweibrücken-Birkenfeld), Karl I (Württemberg), Karl I Ludwig (Pfalz), Karl II (Austria), Karl II (Braunschweig), Karl II (Pfalz), Karl II August (Zweibrücken), Karl III Philipp (Pfalz), Karl Ludwig (Pfalz), Karl Noorem, Karl Theodor (Pfalz ja Baieri), Karl Wilhelm (Anhalt-Zerbst), Karlmann (Lääne-Frangi kuningas), Károly I, Petter Adolf Karsten kas Kasimir III Suur kay Kaysersberg ke kel Gottfried Keller, François Christophe de Kellermann, François Étienne de Kellermann ki kie Michael von Kienmayer kin Pál Kinizsi, Eusebio Kino kir William Kirby (entomologist) kn kne Rudolf Kner knu Knut V (Taani), Knut VI ko koc Carl Ludwig Koch, Karl Koch (botanist) kol Johann Kollowrat kon Konrad I (Baieri hertsog), Konrad I (Brandenburg), Konrad I (Kärnten), konrad I (Meißen), Konrad I (švaabimaa), Konrad I (Württemberg), Konrad II (Kärnten), Konrad II (švaabimaa), Konrad II (Welf), Konrad II (Württemberg), Konrad III (Burgundia), Konrad III (Kärnteni hertsog), Konrad der Staufer, Konrad Punane, Konrad Vanem koo C. Everett Koop kos Lajos Kossuth kr kro Julius Vincenz von Krombholz, Kronberg im Taunus ku kuh Heinrich Kuhl kun Carl Sigismund Kunth kö kös Köszeg kü küg Wilhelm von Kügelgen l L'Alpe d'Huez la La Roque-d'Anthéron, La Valette-du-Var lab Jacques Labillardière laf Laffrey lam Aylmer Bourke Lambert las Laszlo I, Laszlo IV lat Pierre André Latreille lau Josephus Nicolaus Laurenti le Le Cannet, John Eatton Le Conte lef François Joseph Lefebvre lem Charles Antoine Lemaire leo Leopold (Anhalt-Köthen), Leopold I (Anhalt-Dessau), Leopold II (Anhalt-Dessau), Leopold III (Anhalt-Dessau), Leopold IV (Anhalt-Dessau) les René Primevère Lesson leu Leutkirch im Allgäu li lic Martin Lichtenstein lig John Lightfoot (bioloog) lin Johann Heinrich Friedrich Link, Livron-sur-Drôme lo lot Lothar (Lääne-Frangi kuningas) lou Louis de France (1682-1712), Louis de France (1751-1761), Louis II (Flandria) lu luc Lucera lud Ludwig August (Anhalt-Köthen), Ludwig I (Anhalt-Köthen) ly lyd Richard Lydekker m ma mac Jacques MacDonald, William Sharp Macleay mah Mahaut, Artois krahvinna) mai Reinhold Maier man Nikolaos Mantzaros maq Maquis du Vercors mar Marguerite I (Burgundia), Marguerite III (Flandria), Marsala, Othniel Charles Marsh, Carl Friedrich Philipp von Martius me mee Fielding Bradford Meek/Seth Eugene Meek mey Franz Meyen mi mil Henri Milne-Edwards miq Friedrich Anton Wilhelm Miquel mir Mirabel-aux-Baronnies, Miró I, Barcelona krahv mit Samuel L. Mitchill mo mod Modica mol Juan Ignacio Molina mon Pierre Denys de Montfort moo Frederic Moore, John Moore (Briti sõjaväelane) mor Mordano, Moritz (Saksi), Charles Jacques Édouard Morren mou Jean Joseph Mounier mu mun Munster (Haut-Rhin) mus Anton Musa n na naa Naab ne new New Order o ob obe Obernai, Oberweser ol olf Ignaz von Olfers or orb Alcide d'Orbigny, Órbigo os ost Osterode am Harz ot ott Otto (Austria hertsog), Otto (Burgundia), Otto (Taranto vürst), Otto I (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Otto I (Baieri), Otto I (Brandenburg), Otto I (Burgundia), Otto I (Kreeka), Otto I (Kärnten), Otto I (Meißen), Otto I (Merania), Otto I (Saksimaa), Otto I (Švaabimaa), Otto II (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Otto II (Baieri), Otto II (Meranien), Otto II (Švaabimaa), Otto III (Anhalt-Bernburg), Otto III (Baieri), Otto III (Brandenburg), Otto III (Kärnten), Otto III (Švaabimaa), Otto III (Weimar-Orlamünde), Otto IV (Anhalt-Bernburg), Otto IV (Baieri), Otto IV (Brandeburg), Otto IV (Burgundia), Otto IV (Weimar-Orlamünde), Otto Nordheimist, Otto V (Baieri), Otto V (Brandeburg), Otto VI (Weimar-Orlamünde), Ottokar I (Otakar ?), Ottokar II (Steiermark), Ottokar III (Steiermark), Ottokar IV (Steiermark) ou oul Oulx ouv Ouvèze p pa par Filippo Parlatore pau Jean-Jacques Paulet pax Ferdinand Albin Pax pe pea Titian Ramsay Peale ped Leslie Pedley pel Peter Pelham per Karl Julius Perleb pf pfe Ludwig Karl Georg Pfeiffer ph phi Philipp I (Hessen), Philippe I (Savoia), Rodolfo Amando Philippi pi pia Piave jõe lahing pl plu Leonard Plukenet po poe Felipe Poey pon Józef Antoni Poniatowski, Erik Pontoppidan por Candido Portinari pr pre Antoine François Prévost pu pug Puget-Théniers r ra rae Rædwald raf Constantine Samuel Rafinesque rah Rahvusvahelise hüdroenergia ja turismi näitus ram C. V. Raman, Rambouillet, Jules Pierre Rambur, Ramón Berenguer II (Barcelona krahv), Ramón Berenguer III (Barcelona krahv), Ramón Berenguer IV (Barcelona krahv), Ramon Borrell, Barcelona krahv re ree Lovell Augustus Reeve rei Louis Jérôme Reiche, Johannes Theodor Reinhardt ret Rethel reu Albert Franz Theodor Reuss ri ric Richar, Alam-Lotringi hertsog rip Cal Ripken, Jr. ro rob Robert (Burgundia), Robert II (Artois krahv), Robert II (Burgundia hertsog), Robert III (Artois krahv), Isaac Roberts rod Caesar A. Rodney roo Ambrose Rookwood ros Rosheim rou Henri François Anne de Roussel, Roussillon (Isère) rox William Roxburgh s sa sai Saint-Blaise (Alpes-Maritimes), Augustin Saint-Hilaire, Jean Henri Jaume Saint-Hilaire, Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux sal Daniel Elmer Salmon, Osbert Salvin san Sanary-sur-Mer, Sancho Garcés III de Pamplona, Sancho VI de Navarra sar Sarrebourg sc sch Heinrich Rudolf Schinz, Diederich Franz Leonhard von Schlechtendal, Johann Gottlob Theaenus Schneider, Johann David Schoepff, Jacob Christian Schäffer sci Scilla (Itaalia) scu Samuel Hubbard Scudder se see Harry Seeley, Berthold Carl Seemann sei Adalbert Seitz sel Prideaux John Selby, Sélestat, Selinunte sh sha George Shaw si sig Sigmaringen sim Eugène Simon sis Sisenand sk skj Anders Skjöldebrand sm smi C. Aubrey Smith smy Smyrna so sol Hans Solereder, William Johnson Sollas, Dionysios Solomos sor Sora (Lazio) sp spa Stapelburg spr Kurt Polycarp Joachim Sprengel sz sze István Széchenyi st sta Carl Stål, Paul Carpenter Standley ste James Francis Stephens sto John Lort Stokes str Hugh Edwin Strickland, Caleb Strong su sub Subutai sun Sunyer I, Barcelona krahv sw swa William John Swainson sü süp Süpplingenburg z zh zha Zhang Zeduan, Zhao Yi zi zit Karl Alfred von Zittel zn zno Znojmo zr zri Jelena Zrinski t ta tab Tábor tan Tankred (Sitsiilia), Tanneron ti tie Philippe Édouard Léon Van Tieghem to tor Torremaggiore, John Torrey tr tre Trent (jõgi) tro Trois-Rivières, Franz Hermann Troschel tou Joseph Pitton de Tournefort tu tul Charles Tulasne, Louis René Tulasne tur Turckheim u ud udo Udo (Neustria) ul ulr Ulrich (Württemberg), Ulrich I (Württemberg), Ulrich II (Württemberg), Ulrich III (Kärnten), Ulrich III (Württemberg), Ulrich IV (Württemberg), Ulrich V (Württemberg) un und Lucien Marcus Underwood ur urb Ignatz Urban uš uša Fjodor Ušakov ut utg Útgarða-Loki v va vac Václav I (Luxembourg) vah Martin Vahl vai Léon Vaillant, Sébastien Vaillant val Valdemar Taanist (piiskop), Achille Valenciennes van Mordechai Vanunu vau Louis-Philippe de Vaudreuil ve vei Simone Veil ven Vénissieux, Venzone, Étienne Pierre Ventenat ver Verden (Aller), Verdon (jõgi), Vergilius Salzburg, Jules Verreaux vi vie Louis Jean Pierre Vieillot vil Claude Louis Hector de Villars vin Vinon-sur-Verdon vit Orderic Vitalis, Vittorio Veneto lahing vl vla Vladislav (Määrimaa) vo voi Voiron vor Voreppe w wa wag Johann Georg Wagler wal Johann Julius Walbaum, Waldemar I (Anhalt-Zerbst), Waldemar II (Anhalt-Zerbst), Waldemar III (Anhalt-Zerbst), Francis Walker (entomologist), Frank Wall, Albrecht von Wallenstein, Nathaniel Wallich, Thomas Walter wan Wang Bo, Wang Dao, Wang Jishan, Wangen im Allgäu war Ludwig Yorck von Wartenburg we wei Wei Yuanzhong wel Welf II (Baieri), Welf III, Welf IV, Welf V wen Hermann Wendland, Johann Christoph Wendland wer István Werbőczy, Werner II (Spoleto) wi wid Widukind von Corvey wie Arend Friedrich August Wiegmann wil Julius Wilbrand, Wilhelm I (Sitsiilia), Wilhelm II (Sitsiilia), Wilhelm III (Sitsiilia), Carl Ludwig Willdenow, Alexander Wilson wir Axel Wirén wl wla Władysław I Lühike wo wol Joseph Wolf, James Wolfe woo James Wood-Mason wr wre Karl Philipp von Wrede wu Wu Sansi wul Wulfhild, Franz Xaver von Wulfen wy wyc William Wycherley ö ös öst Karl von Österreich-Teschen x xu Xu Chu, Xu Hun, Xu Shouhui xue Xue Ji y ya yan Yang Guozhong, Yann III (Bretagne), Yann IV (Bretagne), Yann V (Bretagne), Yann Vi (Bretagne) ye yez Yezekael yo yol Yolande de Dreux (šotimaa kuninganna) yu yua Yuan Shuji